gosickfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Hunt
Simon Hunt is a man who works at a clock manufacturing company and one of the invited guests at the Phantasmagoria event held at Beelzebub's Skull. He meets Kazuya Kujo at the trip to Lithuania and becomes his companion throughout the trip. Appearance Simon is a man with brown hair and dark blue pupils. He styles his hair such that the fringes are on either side of his face. On his trip to the Phantasmagoria, he wears a black coat and a blue necktie. Upon first glance, Simon looks presentable and approachable, a trait which is then backed up by his cheery and pleasing personality. Personality In spite of having complete strangers as companions in Phantasmagoria, Simon is seen to be friendly with everyone he meets, even with a grumpy old man he ends up sitting with alongside Kazuya. Simon is also equally knowledgeable in science as in urban myths, and can be argued that he is a loyalist of scientific advancement, blatantly questioning the existence of supernatural powers. Plot He meets Kazuya Kujo as one of the invited guests in Phantasmagoria held in Beelzebub's Skull. On the trip to Lithuania, he becomes Kazuya's acquaintance, and he relays information about the Beelzebub's Skull to him. Simon also reveals that he has heard about the mysterious image of the Virgin Mary that caused the destruction of an entire German squadron, but does not share the opinion of many about its origins. While Kazuya is away, Simon is seen outside the festivities, as if looking for something. What he was looking for at that time is a mystery. He later reunites with Kazuya and Victorique de Blois and rejoins inside the tents set up for the Phantasmagoria event. Simon soon enlightens Kazuya into the science behind the "magic" demonstrated by the magicians performing inside the venue; according to him, the "magic" is, in fact, a combination of physics, chemistry and sleight of hand — all of which are mastered by professional magicians. His beliefs are soon put into the test when he stands up to question the legitimacy of the trick that involves the twin sisters Carmilla and Morella to switch places inside a large box while tied up. He then volunteers to go inside with Morella, with a dagger placed between them, to disprove the twin sisters' claim. He soon comes out in a bloodbath of his own blood, with the dagger piercing his body. Before any investigation could be performed at the death of Simon Hunt, a series of incidents occured including the sabotage of the floodgate protecting the Beelzebub's Skull from the waters of Lithuania. After a close escape from the flooding of the Beelzebub's Skull, Victorique reveals that Morella is the one who killed Simon Hunt. Trivia *Simon Hunt can be suspected to be the saboteur of the floodgates of the Beelzebub's Skull, judging from the clock used to trigger the opening of the floodgates, and the motor oil Victorique saw in Simon's fingernails. In addition, Simon might be working for the Science Academy based on his insight against the occult. Category:Characters